Black Paper Moon
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Not much has changed at Emerson High since the Idiots roamed the halls. But now they have to make way for their kids. Follows the lives of Second Generation Idiots in the Signs Misleading To Nowhere sequel. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's me! So here's a second generation Idiot fic. This is a legit SMTN sequel!**

**So everyone has kids now :3**

**Here is a list of the kids and parents for future reference.**

**Jimmy/Theo: Sorren Rose Stockman  
Johnny/Rebecca: Piper Jones (in college) and Katrina "Kate" Foreman  
Tunny/Christina: Jason and Gloria Clarke  
Will/Heather: Christian Carraway  
Andrew Call: Daniel Call (adopted)**

**Ratings may go up. Expect some violence in future chapters and mild sexuality!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Blaaaaaah. Don't own shit.**

Monday morning. No matter where in the country you are, no one seems to enjoy it. Full of tiresome treks to work and to a new year at school. Mondays are hated by everyone. Everyone but Sorren Stockman, that is.

Sorren was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed sixteen year old who was new to the Jingletown area. She had moved here from a place known as Murder City with her family.

She sat in her room, writing softly in her journal that she had gotten for her thirteenth birthday a long time ago from a family friend. She had severe social anxiety and was nervous about starting a new school. She scribbled as neatly as she could.

_I hope this school is better than the last one. The town seems nicer here but maybe that can be dangerous. Dad keeps telling me to make new friends and to be confident. It's really hard to be confident when you've been teased your whole life. Daddy says it's ok if I take my time. I mean, but how much time are they gonna need before they realize-_

But before she was finished the door to her room opened slightly. "Sor? You almost ready to go? You're gonna be late."

She quickly closed the journal and jumped. It was her father, Jimmy. Well….one of her fathers. Jimmy, being the cunning con artist he was, had faked his own death to run away with Johnny and start a family away from the pressure and danger from the drug dealing world. Unfortunately, things didn't work out for them and Jimmy left him only to become romantically involved with Theo, his friend from his Saint days. The two eloped and had Sorren via surrogate mother, leaving Jimmy's double life behind for good. The family had lived in the city for 16 years and decided to move into a safer part of Oakland.

"I'm ready, Daddy, just let me get my stuff." She smiled as Jimmy left the room, gathering her books and a card whose envelope read 'To Dad and Daddy. Please use it.' Inside was a gift card to a high class restaurant. It was her parents' anniversary today. She had been begging them to get out of the house because she knew perfectly well what went on during the night of their anniversary.

She booked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where Jimmy stood giving a seated, coffee-binging Theo a shoulder rub. She made a face and handed the card to Theo. "Happy anniversary. Dad, are you ok?"

"Mhm…" Theo mumbled, chugging his coffee. "Long night…not enough sleep."

Jimmy kissed his cheek and hugged around his neck. "You better rest then because I won't have you falling asleep on me like you did last week."

"Gross." Sorren gagged, grabbing a Poptart from the pantry. "Can we go? I don't want be late today."

Theo nodded and got up, kissing Jimmy as he went along, grabbing the car keys and heading out the door. They decided to take her to her first day at her new school to make her more comfortable. Little did they know that she was dreading it. One of the biggest reasons why they moved and transferred schools was because of the bullying and hate messages and prejudice that Sorren received for having gay dads. She didn't want to start off the new slate with threats against her.

They finally reached Ralph Waldo Emerson High, Jimmy's alma mater. She got out of the car and grabbed her books, smiling at her dads. "Well…here goes."

"Don't be nervous. Just go in and be yourself." Jimmy smiled, kissing her forehead. "Call if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok…"

"See you later, baby girl."

She smiled and waved at them as they drove away, sighing deeply and walking into the building. People were already staring and making comments to each other. The girl just kept walking, trying to find her locker assignment. After wandering the halls for a bit, she found it, soon getting herself settled. As she was putting things away, she couldn't help but to overhear the conversation coming from the group next to her. It was a small group of a few girls and a boy, chatting it up.

"Ok, so did you guys hear? Christian Cervantes is coming to Emerson!" A girl in cheerleader getup squealed.

"Who the hell is that?" Another girl asked

"Duh. Miguel Cervantes' son? You know, the singer? Yeah! Apparently they sent him to Jingletown and he's coming here!"

"Why on Earth would he want to come here?" Another girl asked, her voice not amused. Sorren turned around slightly to get a look at the group. The girl had long dark hair and really tight clothing on. She looked interesting. She noticed Sorren staring and glared. "What the hell do you want?"

Sorren silently blushed and turned back around to her locker before being grabbed on the shoulder by the girl and spun around. "Answer me when I fucking talk to you."

Sorren couldn't get a single word out, she was frozen. Another girl was passing by. She had perfectly straight blond hair and a very conservative wardrobe. "Leave her alone, Kate…you're a sadistic freak."

The first girl, named Kate, glared at the blonde. "You're not one to judge, Gloria the saint."

Gloria, the blonde, shook her head. "She's the new kid, dumbass. Now don't talk to me. I'm going to class…" she walked off, leaving Kate and her posse alone with a frightened Sorren.

"Oh….you're the new kid." The girl smirked. "The one with the faggot parents."

_Oh no…._Sorren though, clenching her fists "D-Don't…..don't call them that…"

"Or what? Is your faggot daddy gonna come and save you?"

"I-I…"

"Leave her the hell alone, Kate." This time it was a new voice. Sorren looked up at the girl standing between her and Kate. She was a beautiful black girl with a short black bob, standing with her arms crossed.

"Oh look, new kid, you have a dyke to protect you now."

The girl just stood there and punched Kate in the face, causing her to fall over, into the arms of her latest boy toy. She didn't even say anything. She just glared at the girl and walked away, her posse following. The girl laughed and turned back to Sorren, smiling.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit of an ass." She held her hand out to Sorren now. "I'm Izzy. Izzy Moore. President of the school's GSA and self-proclaimed flaming lesbian."

Sorren as a bit shocked at how open the girl was. She weakly shook her hand and mumbled. "Sorren Stockman, um…flaming straight girl?"

Izzy giggled and sat next to Sorren as she shut her locker. "I guess the whole school kind of knows about your dads. You're welcome to join the GSA. It's kind of nice to have people who can stand up for you and who go through the same thing."

Sorren smiled and looked at her schedule. "Thanks. Um…I should get to class…"

"Want me to help?"

"Yes please…"

Izzy giggled and grabbed onto her hand, dragging her off to her first class.

After school, Sorren sat outside with Izzy, quickly meeting her group of friends. There was Gloria and a boy who looked slightly familiar to Sorren. She approached them with Izzy, noticing the boy's curly brown hair, smiling immediately. Only one person she knew had hair like that.

"Danny? Danny Call?"

The boy looked up as his eyes widened. "_Sorren?"_

The two embraced and laughed like idiots, leaving the other two to be confused. "Um…" Gloria began, confused as to where Sorren even came from.

"Oh my god! You're here!" He shouted, smiling at her.

"I know I'm here, Danny!"

"Call me Daniel."

"Oooh. Sophisticated."

"Hi." Gloria interrupted. "But can some explain please?"

"This is my friend Sorren. We were friends when we were kids." Daniel began.

"His dad was friends with my dads and then he moved and now I moved!" Sorren finished, smiling as well.

Izzy giggled her signature giggle and threw her arms around the two. "That's so cute. Sorren, we were gonna go out and get some food, you in?"

She backed off from her newfound friends and looked at her feet. "It's my parents' anniversary and they're staying at a hotel tonight so I have to watch the house and stuff."

"You sure? It's fun." Gloria smiled. "And besides, being out of the house is a wonderful thing."

"I-I just have to go…."

"Ok then. We'll see you tomorrow. Tell your parents I say hi." Daniel smiled, hugging her again.

She nodded and quickly bid farewell to her new friends, quickly heading back to her new home in her new environment. And suddenly it didn't feel as scary anymore.

* * *

Sorren sat doing her homework at home alone. It was about eleven at night. The winds outside were causing the branches of the nearby tree to scrape against the window pane, causing a horrifying screechy noise. She had to admit she felt a little nervous.

This was one of the only times her dads let her stay home at night alone. Back in the city, it was always too dangerous, but in Jingletown it was much safer. She closed her book and yawned, getting up and stretching, heading to the kitchen to make some tea. Suddenly, she heard a loud, banging knock on the door, causing her to jump and drop the tea cup, shattering it.

She grabbed a knife from the counter and quickly opened the door. There was a little man standing outside, nervously looking around.

"Where's the Saint?" he asked loudly.

"E-Excuse me?" She asked, completely confused.

"This is his house, isn't it? Where is he? I need him!"

"U-Um….I think you're lost." _And mental._

"B-But I know he's here! Let me in!" He tried to push past her and get inside, but she screamed and wielded her knife, causing him to back off. "My research is correct. I know it is….tell him Gerard was here. Tell the Saint I was here."

She oddly nodded and grabbed her knife tighter. "O-Ok…now go." He nodded as well and scurried away, leaving her with a wink and a smirk.

Sorren quickly bolted and locked the door shut, running to her room to hide in her bed. Who was that? why was he at their house so late?

But more importantly…..who was the Saint?

* * *

Meanwhile, 18 year old Christian Cervantes was in limo, riding down the streets of suburban Jingletown. He had grown up all his life in the spotlight, having a famous father and all. He'd spent his life on the road, going to from state to state and country to country. His father was always onstage while he stayed with his mother, Heather.

Christian sighed as he remembered why he was even here in the first place.

_Christian sat in his room on his father's tour bus. It was his eighteenth birthday. He sat reading the texts and Facebook wall posts congratulating him. But before he knew it there was a knock on his door. He opened it and smiled to see it was his mother. "Hey mom…what's up?"_

_Heather sighed and sat on his bed with him. "Look, I have something to tell you…and I wanted to wait until you were ready and I think eighteen is ready enough."_

"_Wh-What's going on?"_

_She sighed and looked into his brown eyes that brought back so many haunting memories. "Christian, when I was younger….I made some stupid decisions and I ended up getting pregnant and…"_

"_What the hell are you trying to say, mom?"_

"_I'm trying to say that Miguel isn't your father."_

_He froze. Unable to move, unable to think. "Wh-What?"_

"_Y-Your real father lives in California. His name is Will Carraway."_

"_M-Mom…"_

"_I want you to go and meet him. Please. I made a mistake by taking him away from you..I just want you to know the truth."_

_He was still frozen and confused. "B-But…"_

"_I'm sorry Christian…"_

_But sorry didn't even begin to cover it._

"We're here, Mr. Cervantes." The driver said, pulling in to the parking lot of an average looking apartment building.

Christian cringed at the name, knowing it wasn't even his and nodded. "Thanks…" he got out, grabbed his things and walked inside. His mother had given him the apartment number on a small piece of paper. He followed it and found himself in front of the door, knocking gently.

It soon flung open, revealing an exhausted looking man with dyed black and blue hair and excessive five o'clock shadow. He had the same matching eyes as Christian.

The boy looked at his feet then at the man. "I'm looking for Will Carraway."

The man looked up at the boy cautiously. "Well you got him. Why?"

"I'm your son. Christian."

**A/N: HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS!**

**So tell me how it is so far! In order for me to write more, I need to know if my readers like it or not!**

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter two!**

**Before we start can I say something? I love your reviews but can you guys not be so aggressive about cliffhangers? It's a writing technique to pull you in and it just works like that. Sorry if you don't like it, but that's how I write.**

**Also….a Black Star rp on twitter told me to mention him, so this fic is protected by Black Star XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Wh-What?" Will stuttered after staring at Christian for at least five minutes.

The boy sighed and looked at the man who was his father. His expression was both shocked and elated. "I'm your son. You know….you had me with Heather Daniels…"

Will froze again. He hadn't thought about Heather in years. He completely forgot everything about her until that very moment. All the memories came rushing back. When he learned she was pregnant, the day the baby was born, watching her take everything, their belongings, their son and his heart, and tearing it from him. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Y-Yeah…I know….Um, come inside."

Christian nodded and followed his father inside the little apartment. It was small and badly furnished, a complete turnaround from what Christian was used to seeing. "Do you live here alone?"

"Yeah…just me. My best friend lives next door though. He got me this apartment." Will grabbed the previously opened beer bottle next to him and took a swig. "So what brings you here?"

"U-Um….Mom said I should meet you…I'm enrolled at the school…C-Can I stay with you?"

The man's first thought was a definite hell no, but the more he looked at the boy the more he remembered how much he'd always wanted to spend time with him. He always wanted to be the father that the boy needed. He smiled and looked at his son with his matching eyes. "Stay as long as you want."

Christian smiled to himself. "Thanks, Dad…"

* * *

The next morning, Jimmy and Theo were returning from their night at the hotel. It was about ten by the time they got back to the house. They threw their things down and sighed.

"Well, back to another day…." Theo yawned and stretched his arms, heading off to the shower. He was called into work on the car ride home.

"Wait…" Jimmy called, grabbing onto his sleeve. "We still have an hour….and the whole house to ourselves…" He smirked and spun Theo into his arms.

"No, no, no…this is really important and I have to-!" But before he knew it, Jimmy pushed him onto the floor and hovered on top of him. "Jimmy…."

"What?"

"I fucking love you…"

He grabbed the back of Jimmy's head and forced their faces close together, their lips conjoining as if they were stuck together. Theo giggled and kissed down his neck, slowly peeling his shirt off…when all of the sudden there was a knock at the door. The two men backed away from each other and went to answer it. There standing at the door was the same little man as the night before. Gerard.

"Saint!" He cried, hugging Jimmy's half-naked body.

"Oh Jesus…" Jimmy groaned, pushing Gerard off of him. "Look, I don't know how you found out where I live but don't call me that anymore…"

"Why haven't you gone by your title?" Gerard looked practically heartbroken. "The bitch you're fucking doesn't even know who you are! You know…that really weird looking girl who lives here…"

"Bitch I'm…That's my daughter! What the hell did you do to her?"

"You're fucking your daughter?"

"I'M NOT FUCKING ANYONE, GERARD. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Gerard backed off, a little frightened to see his god this angry. "N-Nothing! I just told her to tell you I was here!"

"What do you want with him, Gerard?" Theo chimed in finally.

"We need him to come back…there's struggles over power…it's bad. We need him to come back and rule us…"

"No. Absolutely not." Theo shook his head, attempting to close the door on Gerard.

Jimmy stuck his foot in the door, preventing it from closing. "No. I wanna help."

Gerard's face lit up as Theo's fell. "No. Jimmy, the whole reason you quit was to protect Sorren. And if you're going into territory battles with your rivals….they can find out. She's older now. They'd do more harm…"

"One night isn't gonna start a gang war. And it's not with rivals, it's with our own. Just one night."

Theo sighed deeply, shaking his head. "One night. And I'm staying here with Sor."

Jimmy just smiled, kissing him gently. "Thank you…See you tonight, Gerard." Gerard happily squealed and scurried off as Jimmy bolted inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready. Saint Jimmy's making a comeback."

* * *

School swiftly ended for the kids at three in the afternoon. Christian's head as beginning to hurt from all the girls surrounding him all day, remembering his face from their issues of People Magazine. He tried to take a short cut out of the building, but made a pit stop in the library to fend off the hormonal teenage beasts following him.

He was checking to see if the coast was clear and started running…right into Gloria Clarke. The books in her hands went flying as she toppled to the ground.

"O-Oh my god…" Christian cried apologetically, helping her up. "I'm so sorry…"

"I-It's fine…it's…" She looked him in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful. "You're Christian, aren't you?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where do you want an autograph?"

"I don't…I know you because you live next door. Your dad was telling us about you this morning."

He froze and little and looked into her large blue eyes. "Y-You know my dad?"

Gloria nodded and smiled, going to pick her books up. "Yeah. He's my dad's best friend. He's a really good guy. He helped us out a lot."

"So…what's your name?" He asked, avoiding looking at her ass as she bent over.

"Gloria Clarke." She smiled, picking up the last book.

"That's a pretty name."

She giggled and blushed, placing her books down. "Thank you…um, I was about to get going. Do you wanna walk home with me? We can talk more." She smiled at him.

Her smile was entrancing. He blushed and muttered. "O-Okay…sounds good."

"Fantastic. Meet me outside my locker in ten minutes…" She began to head out of the library, leaving him there. "Oh…and don't get mauled by a mob of crazy girls…"

"Will do…" He giggled and watched her leave. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing after all.

* * *

Night had fallen over Jingletown just as it had done every other night. While normal students would be in their rooms, doing homework, cramming for a test or even sleeping, Kate Foreman was out on the town. It was nearly one in the morning. Every night she snuck out of the house went to a club or the bar and went to see her dealer. The girl had been hooked on drugs for a while now. It started as a thing at a party and just became a habit.

Her and her group of friends sat waiting for their dealer to arrive. He always had this thing about being late. It annoyed the shit out of Kate.

"Where the hell is he? He was supposed to show up an hour ago."

Another guy came running in from a different direction. "Quick! You guys have to come! There's rumors that there's this legendary dealer a couple blocks down. Urban legend shit."

"What the hell are you taking about?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Just follow me!"

The guy gathered a group of people who headed down to a nearby alley where there was a huge ruckus going on. There were crowds of people shooting up, smoking pot, laughing, passing out…It was like a huge party.

"What is this?" Kate asked her current fling, hanging onto his arm tightly. "This is insane…they're gonna get caught."

"Just stop complaining and deal with it…" He rolled his eyes, pushing her off of him.

They made their way to the center of the mob where a man in all black stood administering the drugs. His tall, lanky body seduced each and every person who came to him. But what caught Kate was his hair, shaved on one side and the rest pushed to the left. This was no ordinary dealer. This was Saint Jimmy.

Jimmy giggled as the crowd near him slowed down. He rested his arm on Gerard's shoulder and sighed. "God, I missed this…"

"We missed you too, Saint…" Gerard smiled, hugging him again. "You're coming back, right?"

"I-I…" But luckily Kate and her boytoy approached him, distracting him from answering Gerard's question. "What?"

"We hear you've got the dope…we want in." The boy said roughly, glaring Jimmy down.

"You know I don't like your attitude…"

"I don't like cocky assholes like you either…"

Jimmy just smirked evilly and shook his head. "You poor insolent bastard…Gerard, take care of him." He watched as Gerard grabbed the boy and dragged him out of the alley, soon setting his sights on Kate. "You're awfully young to be here…"

She glared at him and pouted. "I'm seventeen…"

"Huh…I was younger than you when I started heavy drugs. Fifteen. So what do you want?"

She looked up at him gently now. "Give me some heroin."

He just continued to smirk at her. "I don't think so. Here." He threw her a bag of marijuana instead. "You look tense."

She caught it in her hand and stared at it for a while before moving her gaze back to Jimmy. "Thanks….um, I don't have any money…"

"It's fine. It's on me."

"R-Really?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "Of course. Here. I already have one rolled if you want it." He handed the joint to her and lit it, grabbing one for himself. He sat on a large crate and patted the spot next to him, telling her to sit.

"Don't you have to work?"

"Nah….I'm done for the night…I should be getting home…"

"What, mommy has a curfew for you?" She giggled, nudging his side.

"No, I have to get back to my family."

She smiled slightly and took a hit from her joint. "That's sweet. You're married?"

"Yeah…met him here actually."

"You're gay?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Technically, I'm pansexual. But I have a husband and a daughter and I'm happy."

"She doesn't go to Emerson does she?"

He looked at her with a confused face. Did she know Sorren? "Yeah…you know her?"

She nodded and awkwardly looked at her feet. She can't tell him that she bullied his daughter. "Yeah…she's quiet."

"Always has been. So what brings you out here on a Wednesday night?"

She sighed and leaned against the brick wall behind them. She hated explaining about her family. "My dad is just…an asshole. He's strict as fuck and he won't tell me anything. He's been seeing this girl since I was a baby, but she's not my mother. I don't know who my mother was. I guess I've just sort of….rebelling out of anger."

"I did the exact same when I was your age." Jimmy sighed, shaking his head and smoking more. "It sucks…Um…it gets kind of dangerous at night in these parts. I can drive you home if you want…"

"O-Oh…um…"

"I'm not gonna like rape you or anything. You just remind me of my daughter. I wouldn't let her go wandering out here alone this late at night."

She smiled and looked into his emerald colored eyes. They looked hauntingly like hers. She'd never met someone with eyes as green as hers before. Her father's eyes were blue apparently her mother's were too. She felt instantly comforted. "Thank you…can we go?"

He nodded and showed her to his car, letting her rest in the back seat while he drove her to her apartment. "Where is it again?"

"E. 12th Street…a couple blocks down from here."

He remembered one of his friends used to live on that street. He couldn't remember who though….it'd been so long. He drove to the familiar looking apartment building. She smiled at him and noticed his head lulling to the side a bit. "You're not gonna make it home if you fall asleep. Come on up…I'll make some coffee."

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah…they're fast asleep. Just gotta be a little quiet."

Jimmy smiled and opened the door for her, letting her out of the car. She led the two of them up three flights of stairs and down a long hallway until they reached her apartment. As she was getting her key out, he couldn't help but to stare at the number on the door. It seemed so familiar. Where had he seen it before? She let him in and sat him on the couch, going to the kitchen. Everything looked so familiar….

"Look, kid, I really should be-!"

"Shhh!" Kate scolded, glaring at him. "You're gonna wake them up!"

"But, I-!"

"Be quiet!" She turned around swiftly, knocking the coffee mug over in the process, causing a loud crash. "Shit…."

The door to one of the rooms suddenly opened as a woman ran quickly into the living room. "Katie? Is that you? I heard…." But the woman stopped as soon as she saw Jimmy. She stared at him, at his clothes, at his hair, at his eyes. "_J-Jimmy?"_

It was right then and there that Jimmy remembered whose apartment this was. "Rebecca….."

"What the….how are you….Jimmy!" She couldn't find any more words to say and slapped him across the face. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Nice to see you too…" He grumbled, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Y-You know her?" Kate asked, looking slightly frightened.

"Of course I know her!"

"Oh my god….this is so weird…"

Rebecca just stared at him, shaking her head. "Why were you with her?"

"I was doing my thing and she approached me!" He yelled at her in defense.

"You sold her drugs? Her?"

"She asked for it!"

Kate's face turned pale. "I-I'm going to bed."

"Like hell you are!" Rebecca yelled, causing the girl to sit next to Jimmy on the house. "I swear to fucking god, if your father finds out-!"

"What if I find out?" A voice called from the back of the living room. A voice that sent shivers down Jimmy's spine. The most haunting voice he'd ever hear.

"Go…" Rebecca whispered to Jimmy, groaning in the process.

"Why?" He turned around to face the source of the voice. There he was. The familiar flannel shirt, the untamed wild brown hair, the blue eyes that pierced his soul. Johnny. "J-J-Johnny…"

Johnny stared at the man on the couch with his daughter. The man he once loved. The man who ruined his life. "J-Jimmy…."

"I-I…I…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I….brought h-her home…"

Johnny glared at him and rushed towards him, grabbing his collar roughly. "YOU FUCKING DEALT TO HER? WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"D-Dad…he didn't do anything!" Kate yelled out in Jimmy's defense.

"YOU BE QUIET. YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK EITHER."

"Johnny, calm the fuck down…" Rebecca scolded him sternly, her fists clenching tightly.

Jimmy sat in silence, unable to move or function. He just stared at his old lover and let him abuse him. His fearful eyes stared into Johnny's fierce ones. "I swear to god, if I see you near my daughter ever again…" Johnny began, making sure Jimmy was listening. "I'm gonna fucking kill you. You're not gonna fuck her up like you did to me…Stay away from my family…" He released him and watched him tumble off of the couch, scurrying out the door.

"You have explaining to do…" Johnny glared at Kate, dragging her to her room.

Rebecca sighed and ran out the door, an opened envelope clutched in her hand. She chased Jimmy down the stairs to his car, catching him just before he slipped inside. "JIMMY! WAIT!"

He paused and stared at her, tears in his eyes. "Go away…."

"What he did back there wasn't cool…just…read this. Please? Before you leave us for good…"

"What is this?" he took the envelope in his hand.

"Just read it…."

He sighed and did what she said, pulling out the letter from inside, skimming it over quickly. "O-Oh my god…"

**A/N: More cliffhangers xD sorry this chapter was so long. But I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long to update xP So here's a nice long chapter for you!**

**Sorry it's a little confusing, but it will all be clarified in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAASE!**

Sorren went to school the next day wondering where her father was. Jimmy was out all night and didn't come home. She had to worry about him. It was a new neighborhood. Not everyone was as accepting as those in the city were. She took her hastily created brown bagged lunch that Theo put together this morning and sat at the lunch table with the rest of her friends.

"Hey, Sor." Izzy smiled, throwing the girl the same dashing glance. "You look awful."

"Um…thank you?" Sorren answered, looking as confused as she sounded. "Where's Gloria?"

Izzy giggled and nodded her head towards the table in the corner of the room, occupied by Gloria and a cautious looking Christian. "They won't stop talking to each other. It's kind of weird."

Before long, Daniel had quickly joined them, tapping Sorren on the shoulder to get her attention. "So your dad crashed at my place last night."

"What?" She asked him, moving all her attention to the boy. "Why?"

"I dunno. It was like 4 am. The door flew open and I heard my dad talking to someone and then I recognized the voice as Jimmy's. He was crying. Something's up."

The girl stood puzzled. Why would Jimmy go to Andrew instead of his own partner? Was something going on between them? She didn't even want to think that Jimmy was cheating on Theo. It just would never happen. They loved each other a lot. She couldn't even imagine her father crying either…he was always the tough guy. But what would upset him to the point of tears? She was determined to find out.

"C-Could you hear what they were saying?" She asked cautiously.

"Something about a girl….It sounded like it was about you."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. "M-Me? But what did I do?"

"I don't know…I couldn't hear the whole thing…"

What could she have done to make her father so hurt? "I-I don't understand…I.." But her voice trailed off as her eyes did as well. They were stuck on an odd sight, one she thought she'd never see. There in the middle of nowhere was Kate, sitting all alone at a lunch table. Her emerald eyes were fixated on the ground, the food in front of her not even being touched. "Is that Kate?"

Izzy looked over at the drastically changed girl as well. "She looks like she's gonna be sick."

"I wonder what's going on….we should see if she's ok."

The other girl scoffed and glared at Sorren. "You're gonna give the bitch sympathy after what she did to you?"

"She needs it, Izzy." With that, Sorren got up and carefully inched her way to the table where the poor girl sat.

Kate was wearing a baggy black hoodie, presumably one that she stole from one of her boyfriends. She tugged on it, pulling the sleeves down past her arms as if she were ashamed to look at them. Her tearstained, bloodshot eyes refused to leave the floor, even when she felt the table shake as Sorren sat down across from her.

"Kate…are you ok?" Sorren asked worriedly, her large blue eyes staring at the girl with a sense of concern and compassion.

Kate just shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head once more.

"I know something's wrong…I can tell."

Kate's eyes remained on the floor. She lifted her arm onto the table, rolling up the baggy black sleeve to reveal several black and blue marks down her arm. Sorren felt her heart skip a beat. She completely froze, just staring. The bruises varied in size, some were small, others were large.

"K-Kate…o-oh my god…."

She swiftly pulled the sleeve back down, hiding her battle scars.

"Who did this to you?"

For the first time all day, Kate muttered the softest response. "M….My f-father…."

Sorren's hands flew to her mouth in an attempt to keep her gasps of surprise silent. "Wh….what? Why?"

The other girl began to immediately sob. "I-I…I don't really remember…H-He found out I was using drugs and he flipped out at me…he dragged me to my room and he slapped me and….told me that no daughter of his was gonna end up some drug addicted whore….."

Sorren got up and rushed to Kate's side of the table, hugging her securely and gently, hoping she wasn't bruised in any other place. "You poor thing….you don't deserve that…"

Kate hugged her back tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. "Wh-Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because. No one deserves to be treated like that. No matter what they've done in the past." She rubbed the girl's back gently and rested her head against Kate's. "Why don't you come home with me? I'm sure my parents won't mind at all."

Kate let a small smile escape across her lips. She was going to see Jimmy again. Jimmy would protect her for sure. She nodded and muttered. "I'd like that a lot…"

* * *

That evening, Christian sat in the kitchen, working on his homework. He had a ton of calculus to do. Normally he'd have Gloria to help him, but her parents forced her to go straight home after school. He remembered her telling him about her brother. Her older brother Jason had joined the army, following in his parents' footsteps. In a few days, he was returning home from basic training before being deployed to Afghanistan. Her parents wanted her home to prepare for his homecoming.

Before long, the door flew open, startling Christian completely. It was Will, carrying two large bags of groceries into the room, an unfamiliar woman trailing close behind him. Will set them down gently onto the table where Christian sat, panting and looking at the woman.

"Thanks, Will." She smiled, heading towards the table to pick them up herself.

"No problem, Chris. That's what I'm here for." He smiled and patted her back gently.

The woman giggled and took a look at Christian, pausing and smiling at him. "Christian, right?" The boy nodded carefully, staring at the woman's deep brown eyes. "I'm Christina Clarke, I'm Gloria's mother." She reached out and shook his hand, quickly nudging Will in the side. "This one and Gloria have been telling us a lot about you. Do you two wanna join us for dinner?"

Christian looked at his math book and shut it immediately. Another chance to see Gloria…"Sure. Sounds great."

"Fantastic." She smiled, picking one bag of groceries up as Will hurriedly got the other, the three of them walking out of the apartment. "I could've gotten that, Will."

"Well, yeah but…you're pregnant." He used as an excuse, carrying the bag into the Clarkes' apartment.

"Will, I'm a big girl. If I can join the army, I can endure childbirth one more time."

Will rolled his eyes and shuddered. "How do women do that? It's so….gross. I mean, I watched this one being delivered." He said pointing at Christian. "I felt like I was watching a Halloween movie. And Heather's uterus was Michael Meyers."

Christian looked sick to his stomach, backing off a bit. "Thank you for that….image?"

The man giggled and pulled his son in, ruffling his hair. "Yes, but you were the cutest little murder victim baby."

"Daaaaaaad…." Christian blushed, giggling a bit.

Will just giggled again and turned his attention back to Christina. "Where's Tun-Tun?"

"In the kitchen…" She replied with a smirk. "Finally got him on kitchen duty and I can just relax."

"I heard that…" Another man's voice came from the kitchen, causing the other two adults to burst into laughter.

"Tun, come out here and say hi to my baby." Will giggled running to the kitchen to pull him out. He dragged the man to the small group of them. "This is my son Christian. Christian, this is my best friend Tunny."

Christian stared cautiously at this Tunny as they shook hands. Such an odd name…he had Gloria's sweet face and radiant blue eyes. But the first thing his eyes saw was a prosthetic leg where his left one used to be. He felt awful staring, but he couldn't help it. He had never seen an amputee before.

"I-I…um…"

Tunny kind of blushed, knowing exactly where there was so much tension. "Lost it in the war…" he blurted out as if he could read Christian's mind.

"G-Gloria told me…" the boy blushed as well, inching away from the little group. "I'm gonna go see what she's up to…" He quickly took the opportunity and booked away from the adults, into Gloria's room.

"Keep the door open!" Tunny shouted at the teenagers, rolling his eyes.

"Relax, Tun…they're just friends." Will scoffed, plopping himself down onto their couch.

Christina smirked and started unloading the bags of groceries. "Not for long…I mean, listen to how they talk about each other. It's like they're soul mates."

The boys gave her and odd look and simultaneously looked back at the room with the door wide open. Gloria had done nothing but talk about Christian. How nice he was, how down to earth he was, how sweet he was, how bright he was. She was more excited about going to school and seeing Christian than seeing her own brother who was about to go to war. And Christian did the same. Christian loved how sweet Gloria was, how calm she was around him, how she treated him like an equal, not the son (well….stepson) of a famous singer. Will and Tunny both saw the signs. They could see exactly what Christina meant.

"Dude! We're gonna be like brothers!" Will shouted, getting overly excited and smiling, hugging Tunny tightly.

"Um…you mean in-laws…." He pushed Will away from him gently, giggling. "And come on. They're still young. Don't go pushing them."

Will shrugged and wrapped his arm around Tunny's shoulders. "Hey….they're young, they're horny, shit happens."

Christina and Tunny both paused, stopping everything they were doing. "Gloria's not like that…" Christina butt in, starting to chop vegetables at the counter. "Neither was her brother."

"Oh come on…They're kids. We all know they're gonna do this kind of stuff. They're smart. They'll protect themselves."

"Will, shut the fuck up." Tunny shouted defensively. "Just because your son is like that, doesn't mean my daughter is too."

"Relax…dude, you're overreacting."

"I'm not gonna relax if you're gonna sit here and allow this to happen! You're forgetting who his parents are."

Will angrily got up from the couch and glared at Tunny. "Don't bring Heather into this."

"I already did! If this is the way you're raising your son, then I don't want him around my daughter!"

"What, you think he's gonna fuck around with her and get her pregnant or something?"

It was Tunny's turn to stand in anger this time. "His parents kind of have a long history of it."

"Jesus, Tunny, it was a long time ago! Why should anything I did affect how you treat my son?"

"Don't you get it, you stupid fucking idiot!" Tunny shouted as he punched Will in the face.

"Tunny!" Christina gasped, throwing down her cooking supplies and running to Will's aid. "That's enough!"

"D-Dad?"

The three adults looked over to find a terrified looking Gloria clutched in the arms of a similarly confused Christian.

Tunny clenched his fists and stared at the ground. "Gloria, I don't want you to see that boy anymore."

"B-But Dad, he-!"

"I said you're not seeing him."

Gloria looked up at the boy whose arms she was wrapped in. "I guess this is goodbye…" She hugged him tightly, watching as he slowly walked over to his father.

Will clutched onto Christian's shoulder as he came closer. "We're going…we're done with these assholes…"

Christian looked longingly over at Gloria and felt tears welling up. "O-Ok…"

The Carraways soon slammed the door shut, leaving the Clarke family in dead silence.

"Gloria…" Christina muttered sympathetically, going over to hug her daughter.

"No!" She yelled, pushing her mother away. "He told me he loved me, Dad! And I love him too! You always ruin everything!"

Tunny forcefully turned around and shouted back at her. "I only did it to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting! You know, sometimes I wish you would've just died in that fucking war!" She ran to her room and slammed the door shut, even louder than Will had.

* * *

Sorren walked into the house with Kate at her side, smiling as she held the door open for the girl. "Here we are. Just make yourself comfortable. We can go to my room if you want. I think Dad already has dinner ready too."

Kate just nodded. She wanted to be polite and accept Sorren's offers but she just wanted to see Jimmy. She wanted to tell him how cruel her father had been to her. She wanted him to care about her.

"Have you seen Daddy anywhere?" Sorren asked Theo, walking into the kitchen, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"He's out with Andrew. Who's this?" Theo asked cautiously, looking at the obviously depressed girl.

"This is my friend Kate!" Sorren smiled, pulling Kate into a gentle hug. "Can she stay here tonight? She's having some family problems."

Kate blushed when Sorren said "family problems." She didn't want the whole world to know. "I guess she can." Theo shrugged, sighing and going back to finishing dinner. "You guys do your thing. I'm gonna wait up for your father."

Sorren nodded and took Kate to her room, smiling comfortingly. Kate's cold heart was filled with the slightest bit of warmth now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy sat in Andrew's apartment, huddled up on the couch. Andrew sat next to him, hugging him gently. Ever since that night at Johnny's place he hadn't been the same. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk to Theo. Andrew was the only not biased one he had.

"Calm down, Jim….you're gonna make yourself sick." Andrew sighed, hugging him tightly.

"H-How can I calm down? I mean…I can't just go home and go back to normal….not after this…" Jimmy mumbled, starting to cry again.

"You need to go home at some point, ok? Theo misses you, Sorren misses you…"

"I can't look at them….I feel so guilty…"

Andrew sighed even deeper and pulled away from him. "Look, so what if some stupid piece of paper said something? It doesn't mean it's true."

"But she said it was…" Jimmy dejectedly pointed out, laying down, his head on Andrew's lap.

"But it's not possible…."

"Yes it is…."

"_Johnny….is she for sure pregnant?"_

"_Yes. She called last night, Jimmy."_

_Jimmy smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "God, we're having a baby."_

"_I'm glad we both decided to donate. Fair shot to see who the baby's daddy's gonna be."_

_Jimmy looked up at him and smiled. "I want to be able to say the baby's mine…."_

_Johnny looked at him, puzzled. "But it's ours."_

"_You have a kid. You have Piper. I want to father a child too."_

"_And what if it's mine?"_

"_Then I guess that's how it is."_

_Johnny sighed and scooted away from Jimmy. "She said she'd call when she gets more details. I mean, she's a surrogate mother, not a miracle worker, so we'll just see what happens."_

_Jimmy looked down at him dejectedly and sighed. "I guess so…"_

"Andrew…..what if it's true? What do I tell Theo?"

Andrew shrugged and looked into the poor boy's eyes. "I don't know…the truth."

Jimmy sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I should go…."

_Jimmy threw the phone down, two months later._

"_Jimmy…." Johnny asked, hugging him tightly. "What's wrong?"_

"_I-I….I can't do it."_

"_Can't do what?"_

"_I can't have this kid!"_

_Johnny froze but couldn't help the fact that he had a stone cold glare on his face. "Was that her on the phone?" he watched as Jimmy nodded gently. "She told you, huh?"_

"_T-Told me what?"_

"_Jimmy, we both know you're upset because it's not yours."_

_Jimmy stopped what he was doing and glared at Johnny. "WHAT?"_

"_You're obviously upset because of that. Why else would you be?"_

"_I'm upset because I'm not read-!"_

"_Stop it with the excuses! Why can't for once you just accept your flaws?"_

"_My flaws?" Jimmy angrily got up, glaring at Johnny dangerously. "You don't know me! You don't know what I'm afraid of!"_

"_I already know, Jimmy!"_

_It was at that moment Jimmy realized this. Johnny didn't know him. Johnny didn't understand his fears. Johnny didn't understand how terrified he was about raising a kid. He wasn't ready._

"_I'm done…."_

_Johnny shot up from where he was sitting and grabbed onto Jimmy's shoulder harshly. "Do you think you're running out on me?"_

"_I just can't stay anymore…."_

"_Jimmy! JIMMY, LISTEN TO ME!"_

_But Jimmy was gone._

By the time Jimmy got home it was nearly one in the morning. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. He slowly made his way into the house, trying to quiet himself down. It was late and he didn't want to wake anyone up. He gently sat himself down on the couch and was about to lay down when the lights suddenly switched on. There, standing with his hand still on the light switch was Theo.

"Where were you?"

Jimmy groaned and laid down on the couch. "I drove around….it calms me down."

"You have your daughter worried sick."

He sighed and got up, rubbing his weary eyes. "I should check on her, huh?"

Theo nodded and hugged him to himself tightly. "What's going on with you? What has you so upset?"

"I-It's…so complicated…."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jimmy shook his head softly. Theo gently touched his cheek and kissed him. "I don't want to see you like this anymore…"

Jimmy gave in and hugged Theo tightly. "I just…I'm confused right now, Theo."

The other man nodded and kissed him right now. "Go say goodnight to Sorren. We can talk in the morning. You need some sleep."

Jimmy nodded and listened to the commands of his partner. He quietly snuck into Sorren's room, finding her and kissing her cheek and stroking her hair as she slept. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry Daddy hasn't been here…but I promise I'm going to be here for you. I will never leave you….Daddy loves you so much…"

He found himself smiling and kissed her again. He went to get up when his eyes trailed off only to find an unfamiliar figure sleeping on the floor next to Sorren. He carefully looked at the ace of the person and nearly fell when he saw who it was.

Kate.

The tears began almost instantly as he ran from the room, running back into Theo's arms and sobbing.

"Jimmy…what's wrong?" Theo asked with a concerned tone, kissing him.

"Wh-What is she doing here? Th-That girl…."

He thought a moment to remember her name. "That's Kate. She's Sorren's friend. Her dad beat her….so she's staying with us tonight."

"H-He…." Jimmy's tears only increased. "She's Becca and Johnny's daughter! I-I mean she's… Johnny goddamn beat her…..h-he hurt her….I-I couldn't stop it…"

"D-Do you know this girl? Jimmy, I'm confused…."

Jimmy took a long minute or two to get the tears out before shouting. "THEO'S SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"….What?"

**A/N: So it is finally revealed! What Whatsername gave Jimmy in the last chapter was a paternity test XD He's Kate's father! Weeeeeeeeeee!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
